


Alexander, el Vampiro

by Flashy



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Español | Spanish, Humor, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flashy/pseuds/Flashy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uno de los vampiros mas temidos y peligrosos llega a Sunnydale, pero ¿son las cosas realmente como parecen? Sucede en algún momento de la sexta temporada</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alexander, el Vampiro

-Por fin , hermanos, ha llegado nuestra hora. Por fin estamos en posesión de la gema de Shakarra que nos permitirá lograr aquello que incluso los más grandes entre nosotros no han podido. Por fin podremos desatar un infierno viviente sobre la Tierra donde seremos los Amos Absolutos de Todo Lo Que Existe. Por fin podremos abrir la Boca del Infierno. Tan sólo después de grandes sacrificios estamos a un paso de nuestro objetivo. Y ese paso consiste en eliminar a una persona, la única que podría desbaratar este plan que me ha llevado 20 años de planificación, la Cazadora. Sólo ella podría evitar que utilizáramos el conjuro de Shakti sobre la gema de Shakarra en el momento de la alineación estelar. Veo que os dais cuenta de lo que eso significa, y que algunos teneis miedo, y es lógico, pero yo os digo que no os asusteis porque he conseguido la mejor ayuda a la que podría aspirar. Este vampiro que se encuentra con nosotros que viene de fuera, ninguno conoceis su rostro, pero seguro que no hay ni uno de entre vosotros que no reconozca su fama; este que está con nosotros es Alexander, el Implacable.

Fue entonces cuando me señaló, y el resto de vampiros allí congregados empezó a mirarme con un temor reverencial, el mismo que suele provocar mi nombre entre la comunidad vampírica. Podres diablos. Exceptuando al Lider, ninguno de ellos tenía más de 2 años de experiencia como vampiro, lo cual es lógico, vista la actividad a que se ha sometido la Cazadora estos últimos años aquí en Sunnydale.

He de admitir que mi fama me viene de largo y, aunque totalmente injusta, no por ello deja de gustarme. Llevo sobre este planeta casi seiscientos años y he matado a dos Cazadoras y participado en la muerte de otras nueve. Pero ya hablaré sobre eso más adelante.

Nací en algún momento del siglo XV en algún poblacho de mala muerte de lo que ahora se conoce como Alemania, aunque por aquel entonces no se trataba más que de un puñado de reinos en guerras y alianzas constantes. Cuando contaba quince años me uní al ejército, aunque debo admitir que no recuerdo al de qué pais. Y probablemente fue la idea más estúpida que he tenido en toda mi vida de mortal.

Naturalmente, enseguida me di cuenta de que se trataba de una vida asquerosa, siempre poniendo mi vida en peligro por un salario mínimo que, en el mejor de los casos, recibía dos veces al año y soportando los rigores de la cadena de mando. No, eso no era para mí, así que deserté, y dado que lo único que podía hacer un desertor en esos momentos era dedicarse al pillaje y al asalto, así lo hice. Me uní a la banda de un poderoso y famoso bandido de la época, Michael Koolhaas, recordado incluso hoy en dia. Podeis decirme que poca diferencia hay entre luchar a las órdenes de un capitán a luchar a las órdenes del jefe de la banda, pero sí que las había, y muchas. Para empezar nunca luchábamos si la diferencia a nuestro favor no era evidente , con lo cual siempre ganábamos con un mínimo de pérdidas (siempre es importante salvar el propio cuello); y luego estaban los saqueos, ¡ah!, cuantos recuerdos, los incendios , la gente suplicando por su vida, las violaciones, los robos, las inmensas borracheras. Por supuesto nos dedicábamos a esto por el poco riesgo que corríamos, si hubiera sido solamente un poco más peligroso no hubiéramos estado alli ni la mitad (me incluyo entre la parte ausente).

Pero todo lo bueno se acaba, y un dia pillaron al Jefe y lo ejecutaron de una manera más cruel de lo que se nos podía haber ocurrido a cualquiera de nosotros; yo lo presencié, y aseguro que nunca he hecho sufrir tanto a nadie en toda mi existencia como vampiro. Así pues el grupo se desbandó, y dado que no me hacía excesiva ilusión seguir en el negocio yo solo con los riesgos que eso conllevaba, me hice el firme propósito de buscar una aldea, encontrar una chica con la que tener unos pequeños bastardos y alejarme del peligro.

Pero por desgracia el peligro vino a mi, y vino en la forma del vampiro más horrible que he tenido la oportunidad de ver, un ser nauseabundo llamado Kakistos, tan antiguo que tenia los miembros deformados por la edad. Este vampiro tenía una regla que nunca llegué a entender, pero que me salvó la vida, si es que esto es vivir. Siempre debía tener una progenie propia de siete vampiros(no me pregunteis por qué esa cantidad y no otra, en todo el tiempo que conviví con el viejo bastardo nunca me lo dijo). Resulta que al poco de dejar la banda tomé aposento en un lugar donde habitaba uno de su progenie que, al verme viajar solo, intentó alimentarse de mi. Pero por fortuna (para mi, claro) ese mismo dia habia sido cazado en Dresde el vástago más reciente de Kakistos, asi que reunió al resto de su progenie esa misma noche en la posada para crear al siguiente acólito. Cada uno de los seis supervivientes le llevó un humano para que escogiera, siendo yo uno de ellos. Nunca supe por qué me escogió a mí y no a otro y nunca se lo pregunté, aunque mi modesta opinión es que yo era el más apuesto y el que parecía más fuerte. Pero allí, esa noche en ese lugar acabó mi vida mortal y renací como vampiro.

Ahora debo hacer un inciso para explicar algo de la naturaleza vampírica porque creo que no está muy claro, y debo explicarlo para contar mejor mi vida. Como todo el mundo sabe , un vampiro no es más que un demonio que ocupa el cuerpo de un humano, pero conservando todos sus recuerdos y habilidades y, en muy pocos casos, algún resto de la personalidad del humano. Tambien se sabe que hay dos tipos de vampiros, los normales y los "especiales" , por llamarlos de algún modo. La diferencia es que los especiales suelen ser los líderes de grupos , los más fuertes, los únicos capaces de aguantar algún asalto con una Cazadora, los supervivientes, en esencia. Un vampiro normal no suele llegar al siglo de edad, aunque son los más numerosos. La manera en que se produce un vampiro especial es, sobre todo, siendo creado por otro especial. A veces se corta la linea, o surge un especial del vampiro más inútil, pero no suele ser lo normal. También ayuda el hecho de que en su vida humana haya sido alguien fuera de lo común , tanto por valentía como por inteligencia u otras cualidades.

Así que cuando Kakistos me vió debió suponer en mi todas esas cualidades humanas que unidas a su increible poder harían de mi un vampiro excepcional; y vaya si soy excepcional, aunque no como todos creen. El resultado es que soy un vampiro bastante normal, nada de superfuerza ni carisma especial ni grandes ambiciones ni nada por el estilo. Aunque es cierto que si que quedó algo de mi alma humana en mí, el rasgo definitorio de mi carácter se mantuvo; siempre he sido y seré el mayor de los cobardes.

Aunque hubo una época en la que no recuerdo pasar un miedo especial , me sentía fenomenal y hacía lo que que quería; eran por supuesto mis primeros años como vampiro, antes de darme cuenta que yo no era nada del otro mundo y cualquiera de mis hermanos podía acabar conmigo en un suspiro. Lo que me salvó de caer en las garras de algún demonio, de una turba sedienta de sangre o incluso de misma estupidez fue el formar parte del grupo de vástagos de Kakistos.

Fue por aquellos años , allá a principios de siglo XVI, cuando tuve mi segundo encuentro cara a cara con la muerte. Me encontraba de caza una noche en las afueras de Dresde cuando divisé a mi víctima: una chica de no más de veinte años , morena, con un aire de candidez que alejó de mí mi primera idea de que se trataba de una prostituta. Me puse en marcha sigilosamente hacia ella por su espalda, con la intención de hacer que se volviera, mirarla a la cara y sacar mi rostro de vampiro para después vaciarla de sangre. Llegué hasta su espalda y le toqué el hombro. Y en vez de la cara de una muchacha apacible y asustada me encontre con el rostro de la muerte. Fue una chica quien empezó a darse la vuelta y otro ser muy distinto quien terminó de darla. La Elegida. La Cazadora. La Asesina. Tiene muchos nombres y un solo propósito, acabar con todos los de mi especie. En este caso soy único, hasta ahora ningún vampiro había podido reconocer a la Cazadora a simple vista, sino que era al revés, era ella la que nos identificaba. Pero yo la reconocí primero, así que hice lo único que el inmenso terror que sentía me permitía hacer, salí huyendo, como si me persiguiese una turba de demonios. En cuento se dio cuenta de quien y qué era yo, me persiguió, pero la ventaja que yo le llevaba y mi rapidez impidió que me alcanzase, no antes al menos de llegar a mi refugio con el resto de mis hermanos y mi sire, y esa fue su perdición, porque por muy buena que fuera se trataba de siete vampiros excepcionales (yo no me cuento, por supuesto) y al final fue asesinada por el mismo Kakistos, aunque el bagaje estaba claramente a su favor, pues no sobrevivió ninguno de mis hermanos, y mi sire no se dio cuenta de mi cobarde actitud y supuso que yo era el más fuerte de todos ellos, ya que era el único superviviente. Y entonces decidió cambiar el número de adeptos, de siete a uno, con lo que sólo quedábamos él y yo.

Esto no me hizo ninguna gracia, por supuesto, porque ya había aprendido que la mejor manera de sobrevivir es no destacando, haciendo que tu jefe no se fije en ti y no te ordene nada realmente estúpido, como que te sacrifiques por él o encabeces un ataque suicida; y quedando yo sólo ya no iba a poder escurrir el bulto nunca más.

Así que por segunda vez deserté y me alejé de Kakistos todo lo que pude, de modo que he procurado mantenerme alejado de él, como mínimo, por un continente de distancia. Desde entonces ha prometido matarme nada más verme, y sólo he podido respirar tranquilo (es un decir) en los últimos tres años.

Antes he mencionado que había matado personalmente a dos Cazadoras y participado en la muerte de otras nueve. Ya conoceis las circunstancias de la primera muerta, y del resto me viene la fama de Implacable. Como es natural mi secreto no permaneció secreto mucho tiempo, sobre todo porque no supe callarme y tuve que presumir sobre la muerte de la Asesina, magnificando mi papel en ella. Y el hecho de que puedo distinguir a una Cazadora sólo con verla se divulgó por ahí, de modo que unos cuantos de los Líderes se enteraron. Y claro, sus aires de grandeza les exigieron intentar acabar con la Cazadora, que normalmente permanece en el anonimato. Durante más de cuatrocientos años he actuado de sabueso y he localizado al menos a una veintena de Cazadoras, y si he podido sobrevivir no ha sido por mi audacia, precisamente; como podeis suponer, si sabeis un mínimo de matemáticas y habeis estado atentos, al menos la mitad de las Cazadoras descubiertas sobrevivieron a sus encuentros con mis "amigos", es decir, que los aniquiló a todos con la gozosa excepción de mi persona. En la mayoría de los casos en que una Asesina acabó muerta apenas sobrevivimos un par de vampiros , y en todas las ocasiones el Líder fue uno de los muertos, por lo que el mérito acababa cayendo sobre mi. Y como ya he dicho, yo mismo he matado a dos Cazadoras ; en ambos casos lo hice con un arma de fuego y una vez , además, por la espalda. Dicho esto, he de aclarar que desde que se inventó la pistola siempre he procurado llevar una encima , por si acaso, como dicen. Por supuesto, ni una sóla de las veces en que hice de sabueso fui voluntario, sino más bien a la fuerza (gracias al creador la suerte me ha acompañado, y ninguno de los conocedores de mi cobardía ha sobrevivido). Y claro, de ahí a que me llamaran el Implacable solo mediaba un paso.

Se dice que la Cazadora es capaz de distinguir a un vampiro de un ser humano sólo con verlo (aunque también se comenta que hay excepciones), pero nadie sabe en qué consiste el método, si divisa una especie de aura, tal vez por el olfato, o quizá se trate de una especie de telepatía limitada; en fin, eso no es importante, y estoy completamente convencido de que ese método no se parece en nada a cómo distingo yo a una Cazadora. En mi caso se trata de Terror. Ni más ni menos. En cuanto veo a una, un espeluznante terror empieza a filtrarse por mi estómago y a distribuirse por todo mi cuerpo, de modo que me quedo paralizado totalmente durante una fracción de segundo, que es el tiempo que mis piernas necesitan para empezar a moverse a toda velocidad, y sólo con la mayor fuerza de voluntad puedo quedarme quieto y no salir huyendo. Por supuesto, todo esto último que he contado es un secreto que no he revelado nunca a nadie hasta ahora.

Es posible que algunos estéis pensando en que cómo es posible que pueda tener tanto miedo a morir , dado todo el tiempo que llevo viviendo y a mi fortaleza como vampiro. A lo que yo respondo que ser inmortal no significa ser indestructible. Realmente os sorprendería saber de cuantos modos diferentes puede morir un vampiro. Seguro que conoceis los clásicos, como que te atraviesen el corazón con una estaca y la luz del sol, y algunos tambien sabréis de otros métodos menos refinados, como que te corten la cabeza o ser quemado hasta que sólo queden cenizas; pero hay más modos, muchos más. Una vez un amigo mio murió abrasado dentro de una bañera que un maldito cura había santificado, y en otra ocasión durante los años veinte de este siglo vi como uno de mi especie era acribillado entre cinco tipos que portaban metralletas y fue literalmente separado en varios trozos. Naturalmente también está la magia , un vampiro puede morir por medios mágicos de diversas formas: incluso hay un ritual de resurrección que exige la muerte de varios vampiros (es horripilante, un instante están ahí y al siguiente se han desecho y sus espíritus son usados como alimento mágico). Por todos los creadores, si incluso hay un demonio que se alimenta exclusivamente de vampiros, lo sé por experiencia, yo fui uno de los pocos supervivientes de la comunidad vampírica de Viena de finales del siglo XIX, junto con Angelus, Spike y un par más, y sólo porque no participé en esa estúpida caza del monstruo.

Ya poco más me resta contar, sólo que al final he picado, y aunque he intentado evitar venir aquí durante muchos años, mi naturaleza vampírica ha triunfado sobre mi natural cobardía, y he sido atraido a La Boca del Infierno como una polilla a la llama. Realmente mi intención era venir, ver e irme , todo en la misma noche, a ser posible , pero el actual Líder local se enteró de mi llegada y decidió que yo le vendría muy bien a su plan. Dado que mi principal función en una situación parecida es innecesaria ( ¿quién no conoce la identidad de la Cazadora residente en Sunnydale?), mi trabajo sería sólo de inspiración al resto de la banda, para "animarlos", por así decirlo.

Y heme aquí en esta situación. Y aunque el Líder me ha explicado el plan a la perfección, y por pura lógica es totalmente perfecto, sin el más mínimo resquicio, y yo sé que va a funcionar, que no hay manera ni humana ni divina de evitarlo y que mi riesgo físico es nulo, no puedo evitar ponerme a pensar. Y pienso sobre todo en la Cazadora, en cómo ha evitado que se abra La Boca del Infierno en varias ocasiones, en cómo ha aniquilado a los dos vampiros más antiguos de los que he oído hablar, en que se dice por ahí que ha muerto y vuelto a la vida dos veces, en cómo han cambiado dos de los vampiros más salvajes y bestiales que he conocido en su contacto con ella, que detuvo y destruyó a un demonio después de su ascensión, que mató a un Dios (aunque esto puede que sea mentira y forme parte de la leyenda), en que se cuenta que entre sus acompañantes hay dos poderosas brujas, un demonio antiguo, un hombre lobo y un vampiro ; ¡Por todo lo profano!, si incluso se rumorea que ha sobrevivido y derrotado a Drácula, el más poderoso de entre nosotros.Y sobre todo pienso en cómo voy a escapar de esta locura sin que el Líder se de cuenta , y en cuantos de estos pobres diablos que están aquí vivirán para ver la noche de mañana, porque lo que es yo me voy de Sunnydale antes de que cante el gallo.


End file.
